


Payback

by violetchachkii



Series: Dazed and Confused [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall gets payback where it is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

It had been exactly 2 weeks after Kendall and James 'exchange' in James' bedroom. They mostly avoided each other after, well at least Kendall did. Every time their arms would brush together or they'd have to stand close to each other in the elevator, Kendall would will the blush to drain from his cheeks. James however seemed to eat up the few passing moments whenever they were close. He'd always find a way to let his fingers linger on Kendall's arm for extra time or keep his body closer.

James was in his bedroom; listening to some new CD he'd been suggested by one of the girl down at the pool. Kendall was a little nervous about asking his best friend to turn the music down, as for he was actually, unlike the others, trying to study. He knocked loudly on the door, just to make sure James heard him. He did not want a repeat of last time. In a spilt second, the door was opened and James greeted the other boy with a big smile.

"Hey Kendall," he said, perkily. Kendall raised an eyebrow at James' sudden happiness. It was odd. James now always seemed to perk up whenever Kendall was around. He knew why, but didn't wish to admit it. Like, ever.

"Um, can you, uh, turn your music down?" the blond asked, rubbing the skin on the back of his own neck nervously. The brunette bit his lip, embarrassed.

"Sure. I'm sorry," he apologized, looking at his feet. Kendall's intention was never to embarrass James, so he grabbed his wrist while he was turning around.

"No, it's okay," Kendall whispered, holding James' arm in his hand. The skin was soft and clean, just like James. Both boys stared at the hand like it was a foreign object. James gulped and looked up at Kendall.

"Um…" he breathed out, his brown-green eyes meeting a pair of emerald ones.

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked, so suddenly, he surprised himself. The taller boy knit his brow and cocked his head to the side.

"Sure…" he opened the door all the way and they both walked into the room. Kendall's eyes stayed glued on James' bed for a good minute, his mind flashing back to what had happened on that bed. What James had done on that bed.

"Listen…uh, James," Kendall started, moving his eyes up to his best friend. The brunette nodded to key in that he was listening. "I think it's cool that you, uh, like me and all…"

James' head snapped up and he stared at Kendall like he had six heads. They stood like that for a while until James finally rolled his eyes. "Okay…whatever…"

"What?" Kendall asked, a little nervous. James liked him, right? Right?

"I just love how you've deluded yourself into believing everyone wants to sleep with you," James stated, matter-of-factly. Kendall was taken aback by the pseudo-insult.

"Well…you did…you know…"

"It's called a blowjob, Kendall," James rolled his eyes once again and distracted himself with something else in the room. "You can say it."

"Yeah, that," Kendall continued, "Wait, you don't wanna sleep with me?"

James stopped what he was doing and stared at Kendall, sighing, "I do, but you're not gay. You're not even bi."

Uncomfortable silence sat in the room for a couple minutes while Kendall tried to fathom what had just been said to him. Did James seriously just tell him he wanted to sleep with him? Out loud?

"I think you should go," James whispered, stacking his CDs nervously. Kendall shook his head, even though the other boy couldn't see him. Guilt weighted his stomach and he thought if he could help James it would disappear. And then, things could go back to normal.

The blond took a deep breath and approached his friend. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He rested his hand on James' shoulder, causing the boy to jump.

"Kendall…what are you doing?" he breathed out, stopping his hands. Kendall sighed and ran his fingers down James arm, intertwining his fingers and hand with his. James turned completely around and held their hands up, so he could be for sure that Kendall was, indeed, holding his hand.

"Shh," the blond whispered in James ear, before placing a small kiss to the shell of it. A shiver ran up the taller boy's spine as Kendall proceeded to place soft kisses to his neck and throat. James was pulled over to his bed by Kendall and basically thrown onto it. He wheezed out and quickly, his body was covered by another.

It started with small, chaste kisses that turned into rough love bites trailing down James' neck. The boy moaned, closing his eyes just so he could relish in the feeling of the man of his dreams doing this to him. Soon, his shirt was pushed off his body and the kisses continued to venture southward.

Kendall stopped at James' chest, taking a deep breath as he stared at the perfectly sculpted body below him. He didn't even realize that his pants were getting tighter until he felt his dick twitch as he ran his fingers across one of James' nipples. It pebbled beneath his finger quickly and he replaced his ghosting finger with his mouth, taking the small nub in his mouth. James gasped and arched his back, feeling himself stiffening.

Kendall composed himself and moved lower, dipping his tongue into James' navel once he reached well defined abs. He felt the body below him shaking and shivering. He looked up, meeting James eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not sure if he'd done something wrong.

"I'm fine…just uh…don't stop…please," James panted out, closing his eyes once again. Kendall nodded and took the opportunity to pull off his own shirt. He kissed James' lips softly before returning back to where he was. He started on the button of James jeans. After successfully getting it to slip out of the small hole, he unzipped the zipper and yanked the pants completely off, leaving James lying there in his boxers.

James gasped and opened his eyes, readying himself for what was coming next. He watched as Kendall slowly slipped his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down carefully. Both let out breaths of approval at the revealing of his fully erect cock.

Kendall stared. He never thought he would ever think of another man's penis as beautiful, but there was James, and it was just that. He ran his fingers tips along the underside of James' cock, trying to memorize each vein and blemish that made him James. The boy shivered and let his eyes flutter closed.

The blond boy felt like he had an upper hand against his best friend. He stripped himself of his own pants and boxers, so they were both lying, naked in James' bed. The brunette gulped.

"Are we…really…doing this?" he breathed out; Kendall had to force himself to stop.

"Only if you want to," he answered, trying to control his breath.

"Yes, please, I want to," James answered frantically. Kendall nodded and looked at James expectantly. The other boy nodded and opened the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom. He handed them to Kendall, who took them gratefully.

He wasn't completely sure what to do, but followed what he had read about and heard from random conversations with people. He draped James legs over his shoulders for a better angle and coated his fingers with the jelly like substance he had in his hand. At first, he teased the boy's entrance with his fingers before taking the okay to insert one into the tight heat.

"Oh my God," Kendall breathed, feeling the tight grip around his finger. James moaned loudly at the intrusion, feeling a sharp pain. Kendall was about to pull out when James stopped his hand.

"Don't…just try…moving it or something," he instructed, trying to get his breath to return to normal. Kendall experimented by moving his finger around, feeling the grip loosen a bit. He finally took the chance to put another finger in. James moaned loudly. Kendall tried scissoring his fingers, attempted to get the boy to open up more for him.

James was shaking and convulsing. Kendall took this as the sign that he was ready. He removed his fingers, which resulted in James whimpering at the emptiness. The blond quickly opened the condom and rolled it on his dick. He positioned himself at the boy's hole. He closed his eyes and he began to enter the boy.

James cried out, feeling the large length entering his body. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Kendall wiped them away and stopped moving, trying to let James relax. They sat there for a couple minutes before James nodded, telling the boy he was ready to continue.

The pace started out slow. Kendall would thrust in and pulled out, trying not to hurt the other boy. James would moan with every thrust, trying to get Kendall to go deeper. The speed quickened and soon it was frantic and rough, Kendall trying to hit that spot inside James.

He apparently did after a while because James clenched around him and came forcefully, his orgasm taking over his body. He started crying and shaking as the waves of pleasure rocked his body. Kendall ran his hand down his cheek, kissing him lightly.

"It's okay, baby" he whispered, placing small kisses on his cheek, "I've got you."

By the time Kendall finished out, James was already recovering from his orgasm. The boy pulled out and unrolled the condom from his penis. James looked at him.

"What was that?" he asked, panting. Kendall shrugged and stood, tying the condom up and throwing it in the trash. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them back on.

"Payback."


End file.
